


A Strong Heat

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Fellatio, Holding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Manual Restraint, Strength Kink, blowjob, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto's horny, and he teases Gladio til he gets what he wants.





	A Strong Heat

Prompto had a new favorite game. 

Tease Gladio. 

He loved stealing little touches, teasing the Prince's Shield at any opportunity he could get. Anything to rile him up enough to grab him.

Nothing got Prompto harder than Gladio's thick fingers around his wrists, pinning him. He was never forceful. He had no reason to be. The shield's thumb and forefinger were enough to hold him still. 

But he hadn't felt that touch in weeks. He craved it. Even in the sultry Lestallum heat. 

Noct and Ignis walked ahead of them through the market, Ignis trying to find a vegetable Noct would eat, Noct denying him at every turn. 

Prompto took the opportunity. 

"H-hey Gladio, did you see this?" 

He grabbed his attention with a couple of swift pokes to the side, which made the shield hop slightly. 

"What, Blondie?" 

Prompto pointed at a selection of oils at a stall, and grinned at him. 

He noticed the shield's nostrils flare.

"C'mooooon." Prompto pouted slightly, and tried to take Gladio's hand. The shield snatched it away, not one for public affections. Prompto could see his reflection in Gladio's aviator glasses, could see how irresistibly cute his pout was. 

"Prom, stop. It's hot as hell out here."

"I knoooooow." 

He spun back around to stand at Gladio's side. He ran his hand down Gladio's back, and felt him stiffen beneath his touch. 

"Prompto." Gladio growled quietly. The warning noise before the snap.

Prompto wanted the snap. 

He let his hand graze over Gladio's ass, with just enough pressure to remind him he meant business. 

Gladio snatched him by the wrist, and turned, brows knit together in a glare. He released his hold, and nodded toward the alley to their side.

Prompto practically took off running. 

Gladio made sure the coast was clear, and followed him. 

He cornered the younger man at the dead end of the alley, view from the entrance partially obscured by pipes and rubbish. 

He took Prompto's wrists in a hand, and pinned them above his head, against the hard brick wall of the building.

Prompto gasped out beneath him, and Gladio lifted his sunglasses for Prompto to look him in the eyes. 

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" 

Prompto grinned beneath his hold, just firm enough to remind him he was stuck. 

"Can you be a pain in mine?" 

Gladio scoffed, though his smirk betrayed his annoyance. 

"I don't know why I love you, Blondie." 

He pressed his lips hard to the blonde's. Prompto's lips parted, hungry, gasping. Gladio's tongue quickly pressed between them. He lowered his free hand, and palmed over Prompto's already erect dick. He pulled away just enough to tease. 

"You really love when I do this, don't you?" 

"Yeah...and...what if we got caught..."

"We'll only get caught if you're loud."

Gladio nuzzled the side of Prompto's face. He felt his wrists twist in his grip. He pressed small kisses down the side of the blonde's throat, until he reached the crook.

He parted his lips, and bit down, hand.

Prompto let out a weak moan. He wanted to scream, and cry out Gladio's name, but he had to behave.

Gladio pulled away from the fresh bite mark, smirking. 

"Regret teasing me into this?"

"N-not a chance..."

"You might."

Gladio removed his hand from Prompto's crotch, much to the blonde's complaint. He took each of Prompto's wrists in a gentle hand, and held them at his sides. 

He dropped to his knees, and nosed Prompto's crotch. The blonde's dick was hard, aching for Gladio's touch. 

"Gods, Gladio-" Prompto nearly squeaked. "I-I'm gonna scream if you blow me."

"Better bite your lip then, baby."

Gladio relinquished his hold on one of Prompto's wrists in order to unfasten his belt, and slip his pants down his thighs. Prompto used his free hand to help shift his yellow chocobo print boxer briefs down. 

He swallowed hard as Gladio took his wrist back in hand, and pressed his lips against his hip. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Gladio's lips part.

And begin sucking an angry red welt on his hip. 

The noises Prompto was failing to stifle were purely obscene, as Gladio bit, and sucked on the spot, worrying the skin to sensitivity. 

"Gl-Gladio, please, I-I might come if you keep that up-" 

Gladio scoffed through his nostrils, and pulled back to admire the red welt. He blew on it, smirking at the whimper he elicited from his partner. He moved his attention to Prompto's cock, red and dripping from being ignored. 

"You weren't kidding..." 

He parted his lips, and took just the head of Prompto's cock between them. He knew exactly what he liked. Exactly what made him come. 

He worked his tongue over the slit, lapping up the salty precum. Ran it over the fringe of his cut cock. 

Prompto's voice cracked with pleasure. He let out his tell-tale warning whimper.

Gladio tightened his grip on Prompto's wrists, and it was all it took. He felt the younger man's cock blossom into his mouth. He sucked the seed eagerly down, and pulled away with a content pat to Prompto's unmarked hip.

Prompto pulled his underwear and pants up in a daze. 

"Remind me to tease you again...hn..."

"Remind me to not let you come for a few weeks, you're pretty fucking cute all sensitive." 

He shot Prompto a wink as he stood to his feet, and brushed the dust from his knees.

"Can we at least get a bed next time? I think I have brick-burn on my ass." 

Gladio scoffed, and teasingly wrapped an arm around him. He kissed the side of Prompto's head, stealing a last nuzzle before letting him go.

"Could tell Iggy you're dizzy from the heat, we gotta get a room and they can shop?"

Prompto stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. 

"Really? Okay. You find Iggy, I'll go to that oil stall. Meet me at the shaved ice stand!"

The blonde took off running before Gladio could say otherwise. 

He didn't mind, if anything, he enjoyed watching him get excited. 

He pulled out his phone, and dialed Ignis' number. 

"Hey Iggy? Where are you? Yeah. Prompto's horny, we're gonna go get a room. See you tonight."


End file.
